There's a first time for everything
by yourownlittlewonderland
Summary: Much to their professors relief, the Marauders finally graduated from Hogwarts. Soon after, James and Sirius bought a flat together. When James and Lily decided to get married, Sirius feels lonely and goes to his other best friend: Remus. One thing leads to another; this is the outcome. James x Lily Eventual Sirius x Remus. First fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A month after the Marauders graduated, James asked Lily to marry him. She said _yes_ of course. With James and Lily finally tying the knot, Sirius felt a bit lonely. He went to confront Remus about this.

"Moons?" Remus had bought a tiny apartment in muggle London, it was a bit run down, but he considered it homey. Sirius had been staying over at Remus' place instead of James'. A few days ago, Sirius flooed in on James and Lily doing it in the living room; it had scarred him for life. He never wanted to see _that much_ of his best mates.

"What is it Pads?" Remus was sipping his morning tea and reading The Prophet.

"Do you think James should be marrying Lily?" Sirius was lain out over the couch, legs crossed and arms behind his head.

"Aren't you happy for them Sirius?" Putting his newspaper down, Remus had thought that Sirius would be the most excited for the wedding, other than James and Lily of course.

"Course I am!" he sat up, "This is what James has been waiting for since 4th year!"

"Then why do you ask?" he went back to reading the paper.

"Well… back in school. We could always see James, even if he was off snogging Lily for an afternoon. He would always come back to the dorm at night. But now… we hardly ever get to see him, you know?"

This time, Remus dropped the paper and walked over to the couch. "You jealous Siri?"  
Sirius spluttered as Remus plopped down beside him "What? No I- No!"

"Sounds like you are." Remus pressed, "You're acting like your unrequited love was just rejected: moping around at my house all the time, refusing to see James or Lil-"

"You _know_ why I don't want to see them!" he interrupted.

"Yes, you told me a very…. descriptive story of how the James' prick was sliding in and out of-mmph!" Remus fell onto his back as Sirius covered his mouth and tackled him.

"Shut it Remus!" he growled, hoping to scare the werewolf underneath him.

To his surprise, Remus was staring at him with amusement. It took Sirius a while to realize what Remus was smirking about, but once he did, his face turned an interesting shade of red. The animagus leaped off of Remus and covered himself with one of the horrid pillows Remus called "decoration."

He had a _FUCKING _boner! From tackling his best friend! _Oh god, _Sirius thought, _Sure I had a little crush on Remus last year, but there's no way Remus could be gay!  
_  
"Um... Sirius?" Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts, with Remus' words. He looked back at Remus and he looked delectable. He was leaning on his arms, hair messy from Sirius jumping on him. His face was red and he was slightly panting with his mouth hanging open.

When Sirius' eyes hovered down Remus' body, he dropped the pillow.  
Remus had a small tent in between his legs. He smirked when Sirius' eyes almost bulged out of his head. "You going to fix this, Pads?" nodding down to his own boner, "I'll fix yours too."

Sirius pounced on Remus, pushing him back onto the coach. Their lips touched, but Sirius wanted more. Using his tongue, he gently pried Remus' open. The werewolf gladly obliged and they were soon battling for dominance with their tongues.

Remus quickly gave in to Sirius as his hands ran up and down the werewolves' sides, stopping and grabbing his hips. He groaned as Sirius grounded his erection into Remus'. The friction drove him mad; he had never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Before both of them knew it, Remus' hands travelled down Sirius' chest and into his pants. He unbuckled the jeans and slid his hand into his boxers, grabbing Sirius' prick. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth and broke away to rip both their shirts off.

_ At least Remus always wears dress shirts, _Sirius thought, _his hand doesn't have to leave this way._

Remus began to stroke Sirius' dick; he changed the speed and pressure every now and then. It drove the animagus mad. Looking over at his partner, Remus was staring intently at his now exposed penis. Sirius decided that Remus was wearing far too many clothing. Careful not to disturb Remus' strokes, Sirius slid his trousers off. This actually made him pump faster and harder.

Sirius gasped and leaned in to capture Remus' mouth. His own hand wandered into Remus' pants and matched his speed immediately.

"Siri!" Remus moaned. They stroked each other faster and harder until they felt themselves near completion. Not wanting to stop kissing, the two Gryffindors saw stars as their tongues melted in the others' heat. Soon, they were covered in each other's cum.

Remus noted the cum on Sirius' chin as they leaned their foreheads against each other, panting from their activities. He lapped it off Sirius' face, commenting "Sweet."

Sirius gaped at him. "What was that?"

"Is he regretting this?..." Remus wondered, crestfallen.

"Did we just jerk each other off? Merlin, Remus. I didn't even know you were into blokes!" he exclaimed.

"What about you? You got hard first. AFTER you tackled me." Remus retaliated.

"You know that I'd shag anything that moved, Remy" he defended himself "I'm like a horny dog all the time!"

Now it was Remus' turn to gape. "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out." Remus' voice remained calm as usual.  
"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes, I'm fucking kicking you out. Fuck off, and get out." Remus stood in his underwear and went to the jar above the floo that held the floo powder.

Sirius scoffed "Honestly, girls usually keep me around right after we shag." He pulled his pants and shirt on, missing the flash of pain in Remus' eyes.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't shag then. Isn't it, Black." his voice was no longer calm. It had become ice cold.

Sirius shivered. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't fucking care. Away."

Sirius was shoved into the floo. He heard someone Remus call "Potter House", before he felt like he was being shoved into a tiny hole.

He hoped that the two of them were fully dressed this time.

**A/N: R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

As soon as Sirius walked out of the floo and into the Potter House, he covered his eyes and yelled "Are you all decent?"

Somebody whacked the back of his head with a hard book, "Come off it Sirius!"

When he uncovered his eyes he saw James lounging comfortably in his arm chair reading, and Lily standing next to him with a book in her hands, looking a bit pissed.

"It wasn't our fault you walked in on us!" Lily went on.

"Yea mate, you should've called first." James added.

"I live here! Sirius argued, "I shouldn't have to call to ask if someone is shagging all over my apartment."

James and Lily exchanged a quick glance, "Right, then it's a good thing we're moving out." Lily said.

"You're moving out?"

"We were going to, sooner or later. A married couple can't exactly share a room with a bachelor. Although living with you were no different than having a dog." Lily reasoned

"Yup. Plus I want to do all kinds of indecent things with Lily in all corners of the house. Can't do that with a dog roaming around."

Lily turned a bright red to rival the color of her hair. "James!"

"Love you too darling."

"Ugh!" she threw the book at James who barely flinched when it hit his face. Storming out of the room, Lily muttered "Why did I ever agree to marry this man?"

"I bet it's my charm and skill in bed!" James called after her.

"Potter!" Lily slammed the door to their bedroom.

James and Sirius burst into laughter, forgetting what had occurred in Remus' apartment not half an hour ago. He sobered up a bit and asked, "Where are you guys moving?"

"Oh it's a wonderful place Pads." James sat up enthusiastically, "The house looks like it came out of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_! And the backyard is spacious enough for a garden for Lily, and a play area for the kids!"

"Kids!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes. Sirius. Kids. I can just imagine what they'd look like. My unruly hair; Lily's wonderful green eyes." He sighed dreamily.

Padfoot groaned and fell on the couch beside the armchair. "We're still children, Prongs! Why are children talking about having children?" he nearly whined.

James stared at Sirius for a while before patting his shoulder, "Grow up, mate."

The animagus pouted, "Don't wanna."

Looking into those adorable puppy dog eyes, James sighed, "We're not children anymore Sirius. But we will always be the Marauders."

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail." Sirius sighed.

"How is Wormtail these days?"

"Dunno. He kind of... drifted away after we graduated."

James shrugged, and then nudged Sirius, "You should ask Remus to move in with you. Merlin knows what kinds of infestations live with him."

The gravity of the situation crashed down on him. "Oh fuck!" he sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius?"

"Oh I completely screwed up! I did something... wrong."

"Sirius? What did you do? What's wrong with Remy?" he shook his best mates' shoulder.

Looking up and thinking of an easier way to say this, Sirius could find no way out.

"I wanked him." he stated.

"You... what?" James' hand slid off Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, technically, we wanked each other."

Leaping up and dropping the book off his lap, James exclaimed "You what!?" The book fell with a thud as Sirius sat there awkwardly, avoiding James' glare. Lily came into see what the sound was.

"Repeat what you just said." James pressed. He didn't look angry to Sirius. _But then again, Prongs is never angry at me. _

"Me and Remus." he repeated, this time looking at Lily, "Wanked each other." Padfoot expected Lily to blush. But instead of acting embarrassed, mad, or even annoyed, she asked "So are you together now?"

Sirius gaped, "No! It was just a fling! Like all the other girls."

Bright green eyes flashed, and Sirius flinched. "Well does Remus know that?" she crossed her arms.

"Probably," he scoffed, "He kicked me out soon after."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius." Lily exasperated, "What did you do?"

Looking uselessly at James, who looked as lost as Sirius felt, "I didn't do anything."

"I'm pretty sure Remus wouldn't kick his best mate out for no reason."

"I swear! I didn't do anything. He was probably disgusted or something." Sirius shrugged.

"Did he _look _disgusted?"

Sirius thought back to Remus licking to cum off of his chin and shuddered, "No."

Rolling her eyes, Lily sighed "I'm going to visit Remus." She walked into the floo and before throwing the powder down she said, "James, take care of Sirius?"

**A/N: PLEASE R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

"Remus?" Lily called. "Where are you?" She brushed some stray floo powder off her sleeve.

In their 4th year at Hogwarts, Remus had confessed to Lily that he like boys, but he never specify which boy he liked until 5th year. It was after the horrible "prank" pulled on Severus; Lily had visited Remus in the Hospital Wing after the full moon to finish some homework.

_"You remember when I told you that I was gay?" Remus asked, staring into space. He had bandages all over his arms and one wrapped around his head. There were dark bags underneath his eyes. The Herbology book sat on his lap, his papers dangerously slipping off his legs.  
_

_"Of course." she nodded  
_

_"Do you know who I liked?" Lily noted the past tense.  
_

_She pursed her lips, "No, I didn't want to pry. It already took enough courage to come out." Lily took his hand and squeezed gently. "Are you going to tell me now?"  
_

_Instead of returning the pressure on her hand, Remus gave a Lily a small smile. His eyes were tearing; he was on the brink of crying. Lily put her books to the side and hugged him, stroking his back. "You don't need to tell me now"  
_

_"No," Remus choked, "I do. You're the only one who knows that I like guys. And I feel like if I keep this in, my chest will explode!"  
_

_Lily pulled back, hands still gripped on his shoulders, and bit her lip. She nodded, urging Remus to go on. Remus looked into those bright green eyes that had a twinge of sadness in them and sighed.  
_

_"I used to like this amazing boy. He was funny, smart, kind to the people who he cared about. He was brilliant really. But then he fucked up. He did something unforgivable. He hurt his best friend. He almost got somebody killed. He almost made his best friend a murderer. And what's worse is, he's not even sorry."  
_

_Falling back into her seat, Lily whispered, "Sirius? You liked Sirius?"  
_

_"I probably even loved him." he said with no emotion, "I'll never forgive him for this Lily. Not unless he apologizes. But I doubt that he even knows he did something wrong."  
_

_"Are you not going to be friends anymore?"  
_

_He sniffed, wiping his eyes "I've stopped loving him, but I can't stop liking him. He's still my best mate."  
_

_"So you'll just act like everything's all right." she furrowed her eyebrows.  
_

_"I won't have to act. Everything will be alright." he tried to convince himself.  
_

_Lily was still confused, "You don't hate him." she stated more than asked.  
_

_"It's not hate. It's disappointment."  
_

"It's not hate." Lily muttered, "It's disappointment." She made it down the hall and to the only closed door. Knocking gently, she called, "Remus?" before entering his  
bedroom. She could hear the shower running in the tiny bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Lily called his name again, but got no response. Looking around the room, she doubted that it always looked this messy.

The drawers of his chest were pulled completely out, clothes were scattered all over the floor. On the bedside table, the lampshade was awry and the picture under it was overturned. Picking it up, she saw that it was of the 5 of them: the Marauders and Lily. The frame was cracked and the glass was shattered; the inhabitants of the photo were cowering among each other. She gulped, "Remus?"

Putting the photograph back down, she made her way towards the open door of the bathroom. Lily wasn't paying any attention to the path she was taking, and stepped on some glass. Startled, she took a step back and examined the frame on the floor. Lily picked it up and brushed the glass onto the floor, making tinkling noises at they hit the ground. This time the picture was of Remus and Sirius in front of the school. Remus was off in the background sulking while Sirius leaned against the frame of the picture, looking pissed. As Lily examined the picture, she didn't notice Remus turn off the water. But she looked up as he pulled the shower curtain back. Before Lily could look away, she saw that Remus was fully dressed, and dripping wet.

"Remus? What are you doing?"

Remus brushed some wet hair off his face, "Oh, just showering." He stepped out of the shower with heavy steps as he sloshed the water in his shoes.

"Fully clothed?"

"Water relaxes me. I didn't have time to take my clothes off." he sighed. He grabbed his wand from the sink counter and charmed himself dry. "Did you need something?" Remus started to pick the clothes off the floor.

"Sirius told me what happened." she stated. Remus froze as he bent down to pick up a pair of trousers. He quickly recovered and said "I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you know what I'm talking about." she crossed her arms.

Moving over to the bed, Remus dumped the pile of clothes onto the bed. "What, that I'm a werewolf? I think you already knew that, Lily." He started to fold the clothes ever so slowly.

"Remus!" Lily sighed. She noticed that he hasn't looked at her since he got out of the shower. Remus was ignoring her; continuing to fold the clothes. With a flick of her wand, the clothes were folded neatly into the drawers that closed as soon as they were sorted. The glass on the broken photographs were repaired and put back into their original places. She nodded to herself, _Not too bad. _Looking back at Remus, she saw that he was clutching the shirt that he had been folding. His eyes were glassy and he looked like he was going to break down. "Oh, Remus." Lily sat down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He wouldn't let go of the shirt when Lily tried to pry it out of his hands.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I don't see why I have to do anything." He finally looked at Lily. "I don't see why I have to explain myself to him. I think he got the message. I don't see why I have to apologize for anything. I did nothing wrong. And I don't see why I have to hurt like this." his voice cracked, "Sirius is _such _a goddamn prat!"

Lily hated Sirius for a moment. She hated him for making Remus like this. She hated him for almost killing someone. She hated him for almost _making Remus_ kill someone. But then she remembered those words from what seemed like so long ago: _It's not hate. It's disappointment. _

"You still don't hate him, don't you." she looked at him knowingly, still rubbing his back.

"I could never hate Sirius." he choked. "Never."

**A/N: R&R PLEASE. Next Chapter will be with James and Sirius! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

"Really mate. What did you do?"

Sirius groaned, "Why is it always my fault? Moony isn't very innocent you know. He got hard too."

They were in the same position that Lily left them in a while ago; sitting in the couch.

"Well obviously." he muttered under his breath. Lily had told him that Remus was gay when their relationship got serious. They didn't want any secrets between them, and James was a bit hurt that Remus didn't trust his best mates enough to tell them. Lily had still yet to tell him who made him realize he was gay yet. She said that it was up to Remus to tell them.

"What?"

"Nothing." James shook his head, "But you must've done something, you know Remus. He wouldn't even kick Snivellus out of his house without offering him a cup of tea before he left."

The image of Snivellus and Remus wrapped around each other flashed in his mind. He felt a burning in his throat; he wanted to punch something. "Did you say anything?" James' voice pulled him back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Rolling his eyes, James repeated his question, "Did you say anything to make Remus kick you out?"

Sirius gave Prongs a blank stare which had him rolling his eyes again. "Knowing you, you probably said something right after you guys... did it that was offensive."

"Now that I think about it, I did say something about shagging girls after we shot our load."

If James weren't so pissed he would've cringed at the bluntness, "Merlin, Sirius! Even when you shag other girls you aren't supposed to talk about shagging other girls!"

Sirius defended himself "I panicked! I just touched my best friends prick! That's all kinds of weird!"

"Well you wanted to didn't you?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"What. So Remus just grabbed your hand and shoved it down his own pants?"

The flashback of him stripping Remus flew in his mind. "No." he shivered.

James calmed down, "You probably embarrassed him or something."

"How?"

"It sounded like you compared him to a girl." he reasoned.

"That's not what I meant though!" his hands flew up.

"What did you mean then?"

Sirius stammered for a bit. "I panicked!" He thought back to how Remus' hand felt around his cock. "It felt good. Too good. Better than with any girl I've ever been with." he said slowly.

"You think you're gay, mate?" James looked expectantly at Sirius. He knew that Sirius wouldn't be afraid to admit his sexuality. To Sirius, sex was sex. No matter the gender. But love was an entirely different thing.

Sirius groaned, "What about all the girls though ?" and dropped his head in his hands.

"Maybe that's why you shagged all those girls. Cause you were never satisfied." Prongs shrugged.

He looked at James with a face so serious that if it weren't for the given situation, James would've burst out laughing.

"I think I fucked things up."

**A/N: R&R PLEASE. I realize my Sirius parts are shorter than Remus parts. Sorry about that**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Lily watched as Remus sat there with dull eyes. Remus never cried. Not after he was accidentally burned in Potions, not after he fell into the Black Lake, not after a full moon. He never cried. He would look like he was about to: glassy eyes, lower lip trembling, and the look of desperation. But Remus would never break.

He would never get mad and yell at anyone. Not when Peter cost him an O in DADA, not when a stray hex from Severus turned his hair pink, not even when Sirius told Severus his secret.

And it worried Lily. Holding in your feelings like that could never mean anything good.

The two of them sat there in silence until Lily sighed. "You hungry Remy?"

Despite his stomach protesting, Remus shook his head. He didn't want to eat. He didn't even want to move.

"Let's go to that cafe near here. I know you like the chocolate cake they make there." she offered.

"Chocolate for lunch?" Remus said surprised. Usually, it was Lily who opposed of the Maurader's sweet tooth.

She grinned slyly, " I don't see why not."

Remus gave Lily a small, hopeful smile. "Alright."

The welcoming aroma of chocolate met the two of them as they entered the cafe. Lily led them to a secluded booth in the back and sat down, waiting for the waitress.

"Did you hear about Frank and Alice?" Lily said suddenly.

Remus blinked, "What?"

"I had lunch with Alice the other day, to catch up on things." Remus realized that Lily was trying to distract him. And he decided to let her.

When the waitress came over, Lily ordered two slices of their triple chocolate cake. Turning back to Remus after the waitress left, she said, "Frank and Alice are getting married."

Remus laughed softly, "Frank finally got the courage to ask?"

Lily smiled, pleased to get a reaction, "It was about time too. Alice was about ready to ask him herself."

"Can you imagine? Alice on one knee and Frank tearing up?" Remus leaned closer.

Mimicking Remus and leaning in, Lily snickered, "Alice already had her own ring picked out. All she needed was a yes from Frank."

The waitress brought over the cakes. The triple chocolate cake consisted of three layers of chocolate. The bottom was dark chocolate cake, topped with sweet chocolate frosting, then layered with a tier of white chocolate. After another layer of chocolate frosting, milk chocolate cake topped the dark and white. It was a master piece, according to Remus.

Lily nodded toward his plate, "Eat, you'll feel better.(1)"

He took his fork and dug right in. In the middle of his fourth bite, Remus noticed Lily staring at him, cake untouched. She was smiling sweetly at Remus.

He put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Thank you Lily."

"You would've done the same for me." she shrugged and picked up her fork.

Remus smiled and continued to eat his cake. "Can we go to Honeydukes after this?"

Lily laughed, "Alright Moony." She thought idly of James and Sirius, and wondered how her fiancé was handling things.

(1)- "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" J.K. Rowling

**A/N:R&R PLEASE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

** Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

"Is Remus even gay?" Sirius asked.

James took him to a restaurant in Muggle London. They sat down at the bar, drinking some muggle drink called vodka. It burned like fire whiskey, but not as bad.

James nodded, "Yea. He is."

Sirius' eyes widened, "He told you?"

"No he told Lily, Lily told me."

"And I'm the last to know?" Sirius slumped dejectedly in his seat.

"He was afraid or us not accepting him or whatever." he rolled his eyes, taking a sip of vodka and wincing as it went down his throat.

"Oh for Merlin sakes. We accepted him for being a bloody werewolf! Why wouldn't we accept him just cause he likes blokes?" he exclaimed loudly, attracting the eyes of the other customers.

"Sirius!" James scolded. He glanced back to see if the bartender heard Sirius.

The bartender just shook his head, "Your friend can't hold his drink eh? Only half a glass and he's already blabbering nonsense."

James chuckled nervously, "Yea, I should probably take him home. "

"Oi! I am not drunk." Padfoot protested when James grabbed his arm.

"I think you've had enough, mate. Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked as they walked to the apparition point.

"Dunno. Where do you want to go?"

Wrapping an arm around James' shoulder, Sirius said "Why don't you show me this new house you were raving about earlier?"

James' face lit up. "Me and Lil's call it 'Godric's Hollow' on account of it being on Godric's Hollow."

"Alright. Whatever you say." Sirius laughed. "On to Godric's Hollow!" he bellowed, once again attracting the attention of the people around them. James decided to let it go this time.  
-

"Prongs this house is amazing!"

James was in the living room arranging some photographs he brought over a week before. He heard Sirius call from upstairs.

"Told you so!" he replied as Sirius came running down the stairs.

"When are you guys moving?" he inspected the photos on the mantle over the floo. They were all of the Marauders and Lily. Some only had James and Lily in them. He picked up the one of James twirling a laughing Lily around.

"When do you want us out?" James joked.

"Mate, if I had a house this big and cozy, I'd move in as soon as I could." he looked up from the photo, "But all I have is cold and dreary Grimmauld Place."

James patted his shoulder, "Look at it this way, once your parents croak, you can decorate the house in Gryffindor colors that'll make your parents roll in their graves."

"How wonderful it is to be heir of the Black fortune." Sirius chuckled.

Changing the subject, James stated "We'll move out in a week. Then you can have the apartment to yourself."

He hummed in agreement. Sirius was staring at the picture again. He was happy that his friend finally got the girl he wanted after so many years. But he felt a stab of pain when he realized that Lily would come before the Marauders now. Sirius shook the thought off after realizing that Lily was their friend too. They'd all do anything for her, as she would do anything for them.

"You can have it if you want."

"Hmm?" Sirius looked up. James was bringing drinks out of the cabinet beside the living room wall.

"The photo. We've got loads already."

Sirius blinked, "Thanks." ,and shrunk the photo to fit in his pocket.

James passed him a drink. Sniffing the drink, Sirius asked what it was.

"Whiskey."

Sirius nodded, pretending to know what it was. After the two Marauders sat down on a plush golden couch, Padfoot sighed.

"James, what do you reckon I do about Remus?"

"Depends on what you want." he sipped his drink.

"What I want?"

"If you want to be friends, or ... not friends," James searched for the correct wording, "or lovers."

Sirius choked on his drink and sputtered, "Lovers?"

James pounded Sirius' back. "Yes, lovers. Like me and Lil's."

There was a silence after Sirius recovered. "How did you know you loved Lily?"

"I've always loved Lily." he said automatically. Then went on, "I just didn't know what it was until the first time we kissed."

"How's that? You've been chasing her, and you've never realized you loved her until you had her?"

"Sometimes it takes a little push towards the right direction." James explained, "When I was going after her all those years, the thing that kept me going was the thought of having her. Of holding her, of kissing her, of protecting her. And once I had her, I realized: "Wow. She's amazing! I want her to be my everything; I want to be _her_ everything." I am never letting her go."

Sirius was entranced by James' words. Either it was that, or he had too much to drink. While James was reminiscing, Sirius had already finished half the bottle of whiskey. Before Padfoot could take another sip, James grabbed the bottle away from him, muttering, "Merlin Sirius..."

Sirius slumped on the couch. "This is softer than Remus'." he commented.

James groaned and his head fell into his awaiting hands. The last time Sirius was drunk was the week after graduating. The Marauders had gone to a muggle bar and Padfoot started to yell about how happy he was to be done with the cat professor. Luckily, the muggles thought he was drunk, and paid him no attention.

"James?" Sirius slurred in a soft voice. Leaning into the couch, the dog animagus slid down until his knees hit to floor with a thud.

"You're drunk." he stated, hands sliding down his face.

"You reckon me and Remus jerking each other off was our push in the right direction?"

James was silent until Sirius fell completely off the couch. He pulled him up by the arm as gently as he could, and said, "If it was, I think you screwed it up."

**A/N:R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling**.

As soon as Lily and Remus entered the sweets shop, Remus made a beeline though the crowd to the chocolate stands.

Laughing, Lily followed him through the crowd. Remus was as happy as a child at a candy shop. As he looked at the sweets, Lily could tell that his mouth was watering. Remus jumped from container to container, peering into each jar of sweets.

"Pick anything you'd like Remus."

He was bent down, staring at some chocolate frogs let loose in a case. Straightening up, he reached in his pocket and fished out some coins. "I've only got 4 sickles and 20 knuts."

"I'll pay." she offered.

"Remus shook his head, "You've already paid for the cake. Which I have to pay you back for. Once I get the money. I think I have a couple Galleons back at my apartment. Unless you're ok with muggle money?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but he look of determination in his friend's eyes made her oblige. "Muggle money is fine." she said quietly.

Remus smiled reassuringly and went back to staring at the hopping frogs.

Lily knew how important money was to Remus. Being a werewolf, finding a job in the Wizarding World was difficult. No one wanted to hire him because of his lycanthropy. He originally planned on becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor after being the teacher's assistant for their last two years of Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore would've gladly gave Remus the job, but the Ministry wouldn't allow students to be taught by a werewolf.

When he got the letter from the Ministry, denying him of the teaching job, Remus acted like it didn't matter for a week. But the Marauders and Lily knew it was killing him on the inside. Once he got a job as a cashier at a muggle grocery store, he brightened up a bit, and got his own apartment.

Lily walked over to a jar of Shock-o-Choc, one of James' favorite sweets. She decided to get them as a housewarming gift; to make the new house sweeter.

Remus joined her in front of the jar. "Those are James' favorite aren't they?"

"Yea, I'm going to get them for the new house."

"New house?" Remus' eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh that's right! We haven't told you the news yet! Me and James bought this amazing house on Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" he echoed dumbly.

"It's huge! Remus. I can have that garden I've always wanted, and the kids can run arou-"

"Kids!?" Remus exclaimed. Many of the children in the candy shop stared at him until their parent's scolded them. He went on, "Are you pregnant already Lily?"

"Oh no! Not yet." Lily giggled and grabbed a box of Shock-o-Choc's, "We are planning though."

She made her way to the front of the store to check out. "Would you like to see the house, Remus?" she called back to Remus who was following behind.

"Alright." he laughed.

Walking to the floo at the Three Broomsticks, Remus sighed dreamily. "I can just imagine a little James on a toy broomstick and a little you with her head stuck in a Potions textbook."

Lily smiled back, "Don't tell James, but if it's a boy, I want to name him Harold James Potter. Harry for short."

"After James' dad?"

Lily nodded and Remus repeated "Harry Potter. Has a nice ring to it."

As they walked into the shop, Remus asked "What if it's a girl?"

Lily waved to Madam Rosmerta as they headed to the floo, "I'm thinking of a flower name for her." she replied. Grabbing a handful of powder, she poured it in Remus' hands. "You're already allowed in the wards."

Remus smiled, "Godric's Hollow?" and stepped into the floo.

Nodding and confirming the name, Lily repeated, "Godric's Hollow."

Lily was never good at traveling by floo; the minute she stepped out she would trip over. But Remus' back caught her this time. "Thanks Moony." she said as she regained balance.

Remus wasn't paying attention to Lily. And when Lily looked at who was lying on her living room couch, she realized why.

"James?" she huffed. There was a crash in the direction of the kitchen and James' head popped out.

"Oh Lil's." he brightened up. After seeing Remus, his mouth looked like an "O" as his eyes darted back and forth from Sirius' sleeping body to Remus' vacant stares.

"What's he doing here?"

"I wanted to show him the house! But then he got... a bit drunk." He flinched when another crash came from the kitchen.

"What on earth are doing in there?" she sighed and made her way to see the damage James caused.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" his voice trailed as the went deeper in the house.

Remus was left alone, staring at Sirius' passed out form. "What have you gotten yourself into Remus?" he thought to himself. "Nothing good could've come from falling in love with someone who doesn't know how to love you back."

He turned towards the floo until he was stopped by an arm on his wrist. Instinctively, Remus pulled back. He looked down at Sirius to see drowsy grey eyes stare back at him.

"Moony." Sirius slurred.

"You're drunk, Sirius." Remus stated in the cold voice Sirius realized he feared the most.

"'M sorry Moony."

"What are you sorry for?"

Sirius blinked. He didn't expect this question. "For what I did wrong." he sat up on the couch.

"And what did you do wrong, Sirius?"

Scratching his head, Sirius shrugged, "I don't remember."

Remus felt something snap inside; the feeling was similar to when he turned into the wolf. Of all the things Sirius could've said. He said: "He couldn't remember." He couldn't remember what he said wrong this morning. He couldn't remember that he almost killed someone. He couldn't remember that he almost made Remus kill someone. He couldn't bloody remember.

Remus exploded, "The next time you talk to me, you'd better fucking remember what you're apologizing for. And you'd better be bloody sober!"

He turned on his heel and flooed away.

Sirius immediately sobered up. Remus never yelled. He never got mad at anyone. Remus was always controlled and calm. And to know that the reason for Remus' anger was himself, made Sirius' stomach clench.

"James?" he yelled.

James and Lily came from the kitchen. "Was that Remus?" Lily asked.

"Give me a sober up potion." he demanded.

"Remus never yells."

"I know!" Sirius roared. He held out his hand and put his head in the other. "Give me a bloody sober up potion so I can fix things."

James accio'd the potion from the kitchen and handed it to Sirius who downed it in one gulp. Passing the vial back to James, Sirius wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He hurried to the floo and grabbed the powder. After taking a deep breathe, Sirius flooed away to Remus'.

After he left James asked, "That guy Remus liked back in school, it was Sirius wasn't it?"

Lily nodded mutely. Sighing, James wrapped his arms around his fiancé as they stared at the place Sirius was standing seconds before. "They'll be ok."

"I hope so."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

Sirius walked gracefully in Remus living room.

He knew where Remus would be. Whenever Remus got upset at school, he would retreat the the showers. And he would stand in the running water with his clothes on. Remus would come out as soon as he felt better.

James told them that they should leave him alone; that this was his way of letting off some steam. But at this point, Sirius couldn't care less about what James thought. He knew that he had to talk to Remus to make everything better.

He headed to the bedroom and heard the shower running. "Remus?" he called and went to the bathroom. The water turned off and he saw Remus's shadow standing there silently.

"Remus." Sirius repeated, waiting for him to draw the curtain back. When he didn't, Sirius growled impatiently and yanked it back, revealing a dripping wet Remus, staring emptily at the bottom of the shower.

Sirius froze, hand still on the curtain. Remus' hair was plastered on his face, eyes were glassy. He seemed so weak to Sirius. He looked at him tiredly, "What is it Sirius?"

"I want to apologize." he gulped.

"We've been over this." Remus didn't move.

"I'm sober."

Remus looked up. "I see." he said simply.

"Look. It'd be easier if you came out of the shower."

"I don't want to."

"Bloody hell Remus! I want to talk to you. I want to apologize and you're not giving me a chance!"

Remus glared a bit, "I'm listening aren't I?"

Sirius thought of their current situation. Remus was standing in the shower, dripping wet in his clothes. And he was yelling at him in a bathroom. Making up his mind, Sirius hoisted a soaking Remus over his shoulder, making him yelp, "Sirius!"

Sirius carried him over to the bed and dumped him ungracefully while Remus protested.

"I'm sorry ok?"

Remus looked up, "For what, throwing me on the bed?"

"No! Well yes. But that's not all." Sirius paused to make sure Remus was paying attention. The werewolf sat up as Sirius kneeled against the bed. "I'm sorry for comparing you to girls earlier."

Remus stared at him. "Why did you do it? You made me feel like shit, you know?" he said quietly.

"I-I panicked." Sirius gulped, seeing those intense amber eyes made him lose his confidence. "I didn't know."

"Know what?"

"I didn't know that I loved you back then." Sirius stared into Remus' eyes.

But Remus looked away. Scoffing, he said "You don't love me. You love how I make you feel. You love how good my hand feels around your dick."

Sirius grabbed Remus' chin and pulled him so he was facing him again. "That's true. I loved the hand job. But I want more."

"You want sex?" Remus asked coldly. Sirius dropped his hand.

"No! Well, yes. But more than that. I want to wake up with you, eat breakfast together, live together- everything lovers do!"

"You want to be lovers?" he asked indecorously. This was Sirius bloody Black. Gryffindor playboy. He would never fall in love.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"You don't love me Sirius."

"I just said I did, didn't I?" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything. Words are just words. They don't mean anything unless you prove it." Remus started to shiver.

"Oh bloody hell. You're still dripping wet!" Sirius realized. He quickly cast a drying charm on Remus.

"You still haven't apologized. Not completely anyway." Remus looked at him expectantly.

"...What else did I do wrong?"

"You figure it out." Remus shrugged. He sat back on the bed until he leaned against the headboard. Sirius still kneeled at the edge of the bed.

"Moony, I've done a lot of things wrong. You're going to have to be more specific." he reasoned.

Remus leaned his head against the back of the bed, eyes still on Sirius. "5th year." he said with no emotion.

Blinking Sirius asked, "Snivellus?"

"Don't call him that." Remus snapped immediately.

"Merlin Remus, you said you weren't angry about that!" Sirius straightened and jumped on the bed.

"Well I lied."

Sirius was at a loss for words. He sat there, in front of Remus, gaping stupidly.

"How could you think that I'd forgive you for that? You never said sorry, you didn't even ask me if I was ok! All you said was: 'Well that was a prank gone wrong.'" he mimicked.

Sirius gulped as Remus went on, "You almost killed someone, Sirius. You basically fed him to me. And for what? A good laugh? 'Oh let's see if Snivellus pees his pants once he sees a bloody werewolf.'

What you did was cruel. To Snape and to me. Merlin Sirius, did you even think about me? About how fucking awful I would feel if I actually killed Snape?" Tears were threatening to fall out of his amber eyes.

"But you didn't kill anyone. Snape is perfectly fine!" Sirius protested.

"I could've! I'm a bloody werewolf and I can kill people. That 'prank' you pulled just fucking proved how much of a monster I am." Remus trembled.

Sirius' own eyes were watery. He realized how much his best friend- the man he loved- was hurting; he realized that he was the cause of Remus' pain. "Remus, what I did... It was awful. Remus I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Moony."

Remus took a shaky breathe. "What are you sorry for?",praying that Sirius would get it right this time.

"I shouldn't have told Snape about the willow. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for hurting you; for making you feel like a monster. I'm sorry I was the one to hurt you instead of being the one who protects you." Sirius scooted towards him, "Please, Remus. Please forgive me?"

Sirius began to kiss the tears Remus didn't realize were falling. Closing his eyes, Remus felt fluttering kisses down his cheek and finally on his lips. They started as little pecks, until Remus grabbed the back of Sirius' neck and fiercely smashed their lips together. This time, Sirius let Remus gain control as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Their tongues moved against each other, causing Sirius to moan. He reached in Remus' shirt and ran a thumb over his nipple. Remus gasped and pulled away.

They stared into each others eyes, breathing loudly, with Sirius' hand still under his shirt. Sirius glanced at Remus' bruised lips, and immediately captured them ones more. Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, until Remus was lying down with him straddling his hips. The moment their erection's touched, they both let out a soft moan. Sirius' lips trailed down Remus' neck while the werewolves' roaming hands went for Sirius' pants.

Remus fumbled with the button until Sirius sat up and took his pants off. While he was busy undressing himself, Remus took off his own clothes and threw them off the bed.

With Remus lying there, Sirius couldn't help but stare. His chest was lined with various scars from the wolf. But despite all the scars, Remus looked wonderful. Sirius wondered why he never realized it before.

Sirius' eyes were on Remus' body for a while. Remus flinched and got up to reach for his clothes. "No wait!" Sirius protested and pulled him into his arms. Remus' bare back was pressed against Sirius' chest. "You're beautiful." he whispered into his ear.

Sirius bit his ear lightly, and Remus shivered with pleasure. Feeling Sirius' growing boner poke his back, he turned around so that his back was on the bed. Sirius kissed a scar gently, causing Remus to gasp. He ran his tongue over another scar near Remus' nipple and said, "You'll have to lead me through this. I've never done this before."

Whimpering, Remus nodded, and took Sirius' hand in his own. Sirius gasped as Remus placed it around his cock. He started to stroke him; Remus moaned. The delicious noises Remus made spurred Sirius to pump him faster and harder. Remus started to thrust his hips into Sirius' hand.

"Sirius!" he gasped. "I'm going to-" And he came in Sirius' hand.

Sirius was breathing as hard as Remus was. He gulped when Remus grabbed his wrist and led it lower. "Put a finger in." Remus trembled.

"What?"

"It's ok, just go slow."

One of Sirius' cum covered fingers teased Remus' opening as Remus moaned quietly.

"Just put it in already Sirius!" Remus snapped, growing impatient.

Chuckling, Sirius inserted his index finger without a warning. Remus' back arched as he tried to breathe. The feeling of something intruding inside him was new; and it stung.

Sirius started to pull out, "Are you ok?" but Remus grabbed his wrist. "Keep going. I'll be ok if you keep going."

Nodding, Sirius plunged his entire finger in Remus, relishing at how tight he was. After stretching Remus with one finger for a while, Remus nodded and urged Sirius to put another in.

Curving his back again, Remus realized that it was starting to feel more like pleasure. "Spread your fingers now."

"Alright." Sirius replied hoarsely. The wonderful noises Remus made went straight to his cock, making the hardness almost painful.

Remus moaned softly as Sirius began to scissor him. His breathe hitched as Sirius accidentally brushed over his prostate. Sirius chuckled, "What was that?" and nudged with a finger again.

Remus moaned deeper this time, and his hand flew out to clutch Sirius' arm. "Wait." he panted. Remus accio'd his wand and quickly cast a lubricating spell on himself before placing the wand on the bedside table with the graduation picture. He flipped that over so that the photograph wouldn't see anything.

"Am I going to put it in now?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

His nervousness made Remus chuckle, "If you'd like."

Sirius positioned himself at Remus' opening. "You ready?" he asked. Once Remus nodded, he gently pushed in.

Although Remus had braced and prepared himself, the pain was still there. The both of them hissed in pain: Sirius at the tightness and Remus at the fullness.

"Relax Remus." Sirius tried to soothe his muscles by rubbing them.

"Sirius!" Remus cried, and grabbed his neck to pull him down. Remus gently kissed him, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius' voice was thick with emotion.

He started to rock gently back and forth, testing how Remus would feel. Taking Remus' moans of pleasure as a good sign, Sirius slid out of Remus until only his tip was still in him. Suddenly, Sirius thrust forcefully back in Remus, right into his sweet spot.

Remus cried out and clutched onto Sirius' body. "Oh, fuck Sirius! I'm not going to last much longer." he moaned as Sirius thrust into him repeatedly.

"Me. Neither." Sirius grunted in between thrusts. Remus took one of the hands placed at his hips and brought it to his cock. Understanding Remus wanted release, Sirius pumped him, bringing him closer to the edge. "Cum, Remus." he said softly.

Remus cried out as streams of white came out. His muscles clenched around Sirius, and with a deep moan, Sirius came in Remus.

The both of them laid there, with Sirius still inside Remus, until they eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: So... that was my first lemon... What did you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

Remus woke up to a hand gently stoking his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Sirius with a strange expression on his face. Seeing Remus wake up, Sirius pulled his hand back, "Sorry."

Looking around him, Remus saw that they had shifted in the night, Sirius was now under him, with Remus' head on his chest. The blanket was draped over the both of their bodies.

"Remus?" Sirius called as the werewolf tried to sit up. Remus winced at the pain in his lower back. Sirius' hand immediately went to support Remus' back.

"Hey hey... take it easy." Sirius ran circles around his back soothingly. "It was your first time wasn't it?"

Remus blushed furiously and nodded.

Laughing, Sirius joked, "A bit late to be embarrassed isn't it?" Remus playfully shoved him and sat beside him, pulling the blanket with him, holding his legs close to himself.

Clearing his throat, Remus asked quietly, "This is what you want right? to wake up together? Be.. lovers?"

"Yes. Have I not shown you that I love you yet?" Sirius leaned up and caressed Remus' cheek. He nibbled at his neck, causing Remus to shiver with pleasure. Despite the wonderful feeling of Sirius' warm lips tickling his neck, Remus pushed him away gently.

"Just making sure." he smiled lightly, taking Sirius hand in his own.

"You said you loved me last night." Sirius was studying their hands, "Did you mean it?"

Remus looked down at their hands. Sirius' large, tan one, interlocked with his bony, scarred one. "I've loved you since 4th year, you know." he said quietly.

Sirius looked up. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

Remus lifted his head and looked into Sirius' eyes. "Yes, but then you-" he stopped himself.

Nodding, Sirius stated, "Then I did something cruel." He lifted their hands up and kissed Remus'. "Do you forgive me?"

Remus blinked and nodded.

Sirius kissed his hand again. "Do you love me?"

In response, Remus used his free hand to put around Sirius' neck. Looking into his wonderful grey eyes, he played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Remus pulled Sirius in, kissing him lightly. Sirius automatically let Remus' tongue in.

The kiss was different from the ones before. Remus used his tongue and explored every inch of Sirius' mouth. He ran the muscle over Sirius teeth, around the sides of his mouth, along the roof, and pushed at his tongue. He suddenly pulled away and smiled gently as Sirius' eyes fluttered open.

"I love you, Sirius." he said firmly.

Sirius' face broke into a wild grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. He attacked Remus' mouth again.

"Up for another round in the shower?" he smirked.

Remus grinned and darted off before Sirius could move. "You coming?" he called back.

"We haven't heard from them in days!" Lily exclaimed, pacing back and forth. It was a couple days after James and Lily watched Sirius disappear to Remus' house. Since then, neither had heard from the two Marauders. "I'm worried James! How can you sit there eating Shock o' Chocks?"

"Shock o' Chocks taste good." her fiance replied. He was lounging on the couch at Godric's Hollow. He and Lily made several trips back to Sirius' apartment to move some stuff over. They were almost finished flooing their stuff over. "Besides, don't you think they're occupied?"

Lily started, "What on earth would they be occu- oh." She stopped her pacing and sat roughly down on James' legs. Making him grunt in pain and sit up. "You think they...?"

"It's a possibility." he gasped out, still hurting from the impact and force on his legs.

"I'm still going to check." she stood up abruptly and James breathed in relief.

"I'm coming with you." he placed the box of chocolates on the couch and followed her to the floo.

Lily went in first, then James. When James walked out of the fireplace, he ran into Lily. "Oof. What is it?"

There, in front of James and Lily; on their couch, was Remus bouncing up and down Sirius' cock while the latter stroked the werewolf. Once Remus saw them, he yelped and jumped onto the other side of the couch.

Sirius laughed, still sprawled out comfortably on the couch. "How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?"

**THE END**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. Please review! Criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
